L'un de mes amis
by KuroganeNoFeari
Summary: "Non, s'il vous plaît ! Arrêtez ! C'est l'un de mes amis !" "L'un de tes amis, ça !" Des cris résonnaient dans les rues pavées d'Angleterre, des contestations et des cris d'enfants. Seul, sans famille connue, sans même un ami sur qui compter, Snake était complètement perdu. Et que cache donc ce dénommé Tom Norman ?


- S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ! Ne le frappez pas ! C'est l'un de mes amis !

Le grand homme s'arrêta net, étonné, et se retourna lentement, révélant une horrible cicatrice sous son œil droit, telle deux marques de crocs. Il avait de petits yeux perçants sous des sourcils broussailleux d'une couleur singulière, entre le gris acier et le cyan. Il portait les cheveux très courts qui accentuaient encore son air naturellement sévère. Son long manteau traînait sur le sol, couvert de poussière et de sable, dissimulant son imposante stature. Il lança un regard noir au petit garçon qui lui faisait face, celui qui avait crié quelques secondes plus tôt, et un sourire plein de mépris apparut sur son effrayant visage.

- L'un de tes amis ? dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie amusante. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un objet, pas même un être capable de penser.

- C'est faux ! C'est faux ! répéta l'enfant en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Je peux les entendre, ils sont juste comme vous et moi !

- Cesse de te moquer de moi ! aboya le plus vieux.

Ce faisant, il donna un violent coup dans la seule victime que le petit redoutait qu'il fît, envoyant son long corps fin contre le mur de briques derrière eux. L'enfant resta tétanisé, n'osant y croire, les larmes avaient même cessé de couler le long de ses joues pâles, c'était à peine s'il pouvait encore respirer. Il déglutit puis porta son regard derrière lui en essayant de bouger le moins possible, ne souhaitant pas attirer plus l'attention du cruel adulte sur lui. Ce qu'il vit alors le fit frissonner, mais il lâcha néanmoins un soupir de soulagement.

Dans son dos, un long serpent aux écailles couleur de jade remuait faiblement, sonné. En temps normal, l'animal aurait pu amortir sa chute, mais déjà affaiblit par ses conditions de détention, il n'avait pu esquisser un autre mouvement que le premier que son instinct lui avait dicté : mordre l'agresseur.

- Oh, il est encore en vie, remarqua le vieil homme sur un ton venimeux. Plus pour longtemps.

De nouveau, un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres et il contourna l'enfant pour s'approcher de sa cible comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire tabouret.

- S'il vous plaît !

Le garçon s'accrocha à la jambe de l'homme, seul réflexe d'un enfant face à un monstre qui menace son seul ami. Le plus vieux n'y prêta pas la moindre attention tant le poids de l'enfant sous-alimenté était négligeable.

Face à son agresseur, le reptile se dressa, dévoilant deux crocs luisants, une goutte de sang coulait encore le long de son cou, datant du moment où il avait attaqué l'humain, déterminé à ne pas se laisser abattre comme un vulgaire nuisible.

- Ne faites pas ça !

Le cri de l'enfant se perdit dans le coup de canne qu'asséna l'adulte au reptile. Cette fois, ce dernier ne se releva pas, de nouveau projeté contre un mur trop solide pour son fin squelette.

Le petit éclata en sanglots et se jeta sur le corps de celui qui lui avait tenu compagnie des mois durant avant d'être saisi par un inconnu qui passait par là, persuadé que la sécurité de l'enfant était mise à mal par cette « horrible créature ».

- S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, pleurait le pauvre petit, cherchant avec difficulté son air. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix…

Il s'en voulait. S'il n'avait pas été si gourmand, s'il n'avait pas été voler de la nourriture sur le marché, jamais cet homme ne les aurait repérés. Cependant, s'il n'avait pas agi ainsi, il serait déjà mort de faim à l'heure actuelle, et feu son ami perdu dans les rues pavées, menacé par des dangers bien plus grands encore.

Il se leva, pleurant toujours, et marcha au hasard dans les ruelles qui longeaient la place abandonnée. Il erra ainsi plusieurs jours durant, battant le pavé sans jamais regarder devant lui. Il ne savait pas où il était et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'entourait, mais peu lui importait. Il aurait pu être sur un champ de bataille qu'il ne s'en serait pas aperçu, trop bouleversé par la mort de son seul compagnon et le comportement de l'homme qui l'avait sauvagement mis à mort.

Quel mal y avait-il à rester en compagnie d'un serpent ? Oui, il _pouvait_ être dangereux, il le savait, mais jamais, ô grand jamais son ami ne s'en serait pris à lui. Il le lui avait _promis_. Une chose était sûre, il l'avait bien compris : il n'y avait absolument rien de normal dans le fait de pouvoir communiquer avec les reptiles.

Des tas de doutes l'assaillaient et plus il tentait de se rappeler sa vie avant ces quelques semaines, moins il y parvenait. A vrai dire, il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie avant cette période, comme s'il venait de naître, comme s'il n'avait pas de parents, pas même de créateur. Si on lui avait demandé son âge, il aurait été bien incapable de répondre. Huit ans ? Douze ans ? Cinq, peut-être ? Ou seulement deux semaines ? Impossible pour lui de savoir quoi que ce fût. Et son nom ? Eh bien il n'en avait pas, ou plutôt il n'avait pas le souvenir d'en avoir déjà eu un, quel qu'il fût.

Après une semaine à errer sans manger, tout lui paraissait flou. Affalé dans un ancien carton d'oranges, il tenta de se relever pour retomber aussitôt, sans force. Lorsque, dans un ultime effort, il parvint enfin à tenir sur ses jambes, il se rua au milieu de la rue. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit étrange et sourd, qui se rapprochait tel un tonnerre grondant. Paralysé de terreur, il ne put qu'observer en spectateur la calèche s'approcher de lui à un rythme fou. A cette époque, les enfants qui finissaient accidentés étaient monnaie courantes, et certains cochers ne s'en souciaient plus. Inhumains, les dirait-on pressés, corrigeraient-ils. L'argent se faisait rare, et la moindre perte de temps devait être évitée.

- Dégage de là !

La voix d'un homme s'éleva avant qu'il ne se fasse percuter. Curieusement, le choc ne vint pas de là où il l'attendait : au lieu de venir face à lui, il était venu de la droite. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il percuta le trottoir que l'enfant comprit qu'un bienfaiteur anonyme venait de lui sauver la vie en l'écartant de la route.

- Mer… commença-t-il alors qu'une conversation semblait déjà engagée.

- Vous devriez mieux surveiller ce garçon ! grommela un homme bien portant que l'enfant avait fait trébucher sans s'en rendre compte.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ! Cette _chose_ n'est en aucun cas mon fils ! cracha le « bienfaiteur » avant de partir d'un pas pressé, non sans jeter quelques regards anxieux par-dessus son épaule à la créature qu'il venait de sauver.

L'autre adulte, affublé d'une ridicule moustache noire qui lui donnait un air de comique-pas-drôle, l'avait attrapé par la nuque. Il darda sur l'enfant secoué un regard assassin et celui-ci se recroquevilla un peu plus, paraissant plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son allure rachitique n'arrangeait rien et contrastait encore plus avec l'embonpoint de l'homme d'âge moyen. C'est alors que ce dernier remarqua chez le petit un détail pourtant flagrant. Ce ne furent pas ses cheveux trop longs pour un garçon, d'un blanc argenté, ni même ses yeux d'une couleur dorée qui le frappèrent en premier, et encore moins sa peau si pâle qu'elle en semblait bleutée. Non, ce qui attira son regard fut un éclat de lumière qui se refléta sur le petit, vif, éphémère.

« Un bijou ? » pensa-t-il tout d'abord, non sans une certaine avidité, avant de se rendre compte du ridicule de cette hypothèse : comment un gamin en haillons aurait-il pu posséder une telle chose ? A moins qu'il ne volât. Il regarda alors de plus près et cru que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Ça n'était ni un bijou précieux, ni une arme comme il avait commencé à l'envisager avec appréhension. Le choc fut si grand qu'il fut tenté de lâcher le garçon et de le repousser le plus loin possible.

D'étranges taches marbraient la peau du petit à divers endroits, captant parfois un rayon de lumière et le renvoyant avec des couleurs brillantes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! demanda l'adulte à voix haute bien qu'il n'attendît aucune réponse.

- D-Des écailles… confirma l'enfant dans un souffle à peine audible.

Il frissonnait, les larmes aux yeux. Dans quelques instants, on le repousserait violemment, si possible sur la route au moment où une calèche passerait.

- S-S'il vous plaît, lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal ! supplia-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Mais l'homme semblait tétanisé, les yeux perdus dans le vague, fixant encore la peau reptilienne de _la créature_. Tout d'abord, ce fut le dégoût qui l'emporta. L'homme à la corpulence qui le rendait aussi large que haut lâcha le bras de l'enfant comme s'il venait de le brûler soudainement, comme par réflexe. Le petit recula d'un bond, frottant son bras endolori : la poigne de fer de l'adulte allait lui laisser des traces. Cependant, comme cloué sur place par une sorte de curiosité malsaine à l'égard de l'homme, il ne pouvait se résoudre à bouger, à fuir ce regard fou qui se posait sur lui.

L'homme se ressaisit et son expression changea du tout au tout. Son visage se recomposa dans une moue amicale, presque chaleureuse, et il parvint même à afficher un petit sourire. Il s'excusa platement et tendit une main à l'enfant qui eut presque un sursaut.

Devant l'hésitation du plus jeune, il saisit sa main et l'attira à lui dans un geste brusque. Son sourire ne disparut pas et l'enfant frissonna avec l'impression de se trouver face à un prédateur. L'homme lâcha un flot de paroles que le petit ne saisit pas immédiatement, comme si les sons étaient étouffés, lointains.

- … perdu ?... tes parents. Suis-moi.

L'adulte tira un peu plus sur le bras de l'enfant, gardant son étrange sourire qui semblait faux. Le garçon ne comprit pas où il l'emmenait, ni ce qu'il attendait de lui. Les bouts de phrases qu'il était parvenu à percevoir le laissaient penser que l'homme allait le ramener à ses parents, qu'il les connaissait, ou au moins qu'il connaissait un moyen de les retrouver.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils sortirent de la ville que l'enfant commença à se poser des questions. Autour d'eux, les maisons de briques avaient disparues ainsi que les grandes rues pavées. Le chemin se faisait peu à peu terreux et les habitations plus rares. Après encore plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent sur la place d'une foire, à l'extérieur de la ville. Les maisons avaient fait place aux tentes et aux charrettes, les chats errants avaient été remplacés par des animaux bien plus grands et plus féroces dont l'enfant n'avait jamais entendu parler, et un agréable brouhaha constitué de bruits de gens en plein travail s'était substitué aux commérages de la foule anglaise.

- Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes là ? s'étonna familièrement un homme d'environ l'âge de celui qui accompagnait le petit.

Le dénommé Arthur eut un rire gras et il tira l'enfant sans ménagement cette fois.

- Regarde ça, commenta-t-il, s'il nous rapporte pas de fric, je comprends pas !

Son comportement avait changé du tout au tout. Sa façade amicale s'était effacée et il arborait désormais l'air d'un vautour affamé. L'autre homme, plus fin que son collègue, attrapa l'enfant par le menton et souleva son visage de sorte à l'examiner comme il l'aurait fait avec un cheval à vendre.

Une étincelle d'intérêt brilla dans le regard de l'homme inconnu lorsqu'il vit les écailles sur la peau de l'enfant. Sans même concerter son collègue, il attrapa le garçon et prit le relais. L'emmenant dans une tente à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il s'agenouilla à la hauteur du petit qui le trouva soudainement plus humain que son énorme comparse.

- Je me présente, Tom Norman, je suis le directeur de cette troupe, commença l'adulte en tendant une main à l'enfant. Je suis désolé si mon collègue t'a brusqué, il est comme qui dirait très porté sur l'argent.

Il conclut sa phrase avec un léger rire qui empêcha le jeune garçon de saisir toute la portée de ses paroles.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, et si tu l'acceptes, je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous !

Le petit parut soudainement hésitant. Malgré sa timidité, il ajouta d'une voix faible et empreinte de nervosité et de douleur mal contenues :

- Monsieur Arthur m'a dit qu'il allait m'aider à retrouver mes parents…

Tom parut tout d'abord étonné, puis il reprit son habituel sourire commerçant, celui qu'il arborait lorsqu'il présentait les spectacles de son cirque ambulant.

- Bien entendu ! Nous sillonnons le pays, ce sera plus simple pour te venir en aide, tu comprends ? Tout ce que nous souhaitons, c'est t'aider à rejoindre ta famille.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un dernier sourire et se redressa élégamment tout en invitant le jeunot à le suivre, lui offrant dans le même temps une tasse de chocolat chaud et quelques gâteaux un peu rances qui furent néanmoins plus que les bienvenus pour l'enfant sous-alimenté. Le directeur lui proposa alors de visiter quelques-unes de leurs structures de travail.

- Attends-moi là, je reviens bientôt ! lui demanda poliment Tom en ouvrant la porte d'une cage à fauves.

L'enfant, curieux comme tous ceux de son âge voire plus encore, entra dans la cage aux barreaux de fer qui se referma alors sur lui dans un grincement métallique. Il se précipita sur les barreaux, honteux et pris au piège, et appela à l'aide d'une voix aiguë.

Après un bon quart d'heure, l'enfant alla s'asseoir dans un coin, résigné à attendre sagement qu'une âme charitable vînt le délivrer. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelque chose à côté de lui, comme un faible glissement. Surpris, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et observa la petite couleuvre qui s'était faufilée là attraper un souriceau égaré et apeuré. Après une brève lutte inégale, le rongeur cessa de se débattre et le reptile s'affaira à l'avaler.

- Tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps avec seulement un souriceau, lui fit remarquer l'enfant comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses.

L'animal se figea puis il adressa un regard courroucé tout en terminant d'avaler sa proie. Le garçon aux yeux ambrés tendit une main au serpent qui se replia sur lui-même, son corps sinueux prenant la forme d'un S.

- Calme-toi, je ne te veux pas de mal, tenta de le rassurer l'enfant.

Le serpent resta figé quelques secondes avant de se détendre ostensiblement et de repartir prudemment dans la direction opposée.

- Pas très bavard, soupira le petit d'une voix mélancolique.

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut de la présence de Tom qui semblait à la fois amusé et intrigué par la situation. Dès qu'il le vit, le petit retrouva toute sa timidité et fixa ses yeux sur le bas de la porte. L'adulte le dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'aller se positionner devant la porte, une main sur le fer froid.

- Quel est ton prénom, petit ? s'enquit-il brusquement, rompant le silence.

L'interpellé se tortilla sur place et répondit un « Je ne sais pas » presque inaudible. Hochant la tête, Tom s'en retourna aussitôt, posant un dernier regard sur les curieuses écailles du gamin.

- Attendez ! appela ce dernier d'un ton désespéré. Je… Je suis enfermé…

- Je sais, répondit aussitôt le jeune homme. Mais tu es plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs. Demain, j'irai chercher de quoi te loger plus confortablement. En attendant, voici de quoi te couvrir, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant sa veste épaisse, bien que couverte de poussière. Tu peux la garder pour la nuit.

A ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la nuit.

L'enfant enfila la veste trop grande pour lui et resta un moment à contempler le ciel nocturne avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par quelques rayons de soleil et un son de cliquetis sur le sol en bois de sa cage. D'un geste vif, il se redressa et attrapa la souris qui courrait dans sa direction.

L'animal toujours dans la main, il se mit en position assise et bailla d'un air enfantin. Il regarda la souris blanche qui tentait de le mordre puis porta son attention sur le serpent qui lui faisait de nouveau face.

- Rends-moi ça ! cracha-t-il, venimeux.

L'enfant sourit légèrement et lui tendit le rongeur par la queue, le gardant suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol. En rage, le serpent sauta dessus, manquant sa proie une première fois avant de l'atteindre la seconde. C'était la première fois que le garçon voyait un serpent rater une souris sans défense. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il était blessé, certainement par l'une de ses anciennes proies.

Faisant attention à ce que personne n'assiste à la scène, il attendit que le serpent eût fini son repas et commence à ramper dans une autre direction pour l'attraper prudemment. Il l'enveloppa ensuite dans la veste que lui avait donnée Tom et l'empêcha de bouger, lui chuchotant de temps en temps quelques paroles anodines.

Quand il fut calmé, l'animal lui rapporta la conversation qu'il avait surprise la veille au soir, songeant qu'elle pourrait intéresser le gamin – et effacer la dette qu'il avait envers lui.

* * *

_- Puisque je te dis que ce scientifique, Frederick Treves, a emmené Merrick pour l'examiner ! dit la voix de Tom sur un ton exaspéré._

_- Et moi, je te parie qu'il veut juste nous prendre notre plus grande attraction, « monsieur le directeur » ! répondit Arthur, dédaigneux. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne reviendra pas !_

_Tom soupira. Les sourcils froncés, il tournait le dos à son interlocuteur, réfléchissant à un rythme ahurissant._

_- On va perdre beaucoup de fric, si on n'a plus notre monstre phare ! Et c'est pas l'autre écervelée électrique qui va remplacer un truc aussi effrayant ! Elle n'attire pas autant de pigeons, Tom, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !_

_Le showman se mordit la lèvre inférieure, grandement frustré._

_- Eh bien… Nous survivrons sans The Elephant Man, Arthur, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix…_

_L'homme à la moustache eut un sourire des plus mauvais._

_- Il nous reste le petit, ricana-t-il, vil. Celui que je viens de te ramener. Ce sont des écailles, qu'il a sur le corps, je peux te le garantir. Il peut nous rapporter gros, très gros ! « The Snake Man » va succéder à « The Amazing Elephant Man ». Plus jeune, plus humain… Et par conséquent, plus _étrange_ encore que son prédécesseur… De la chair fraîche à jeter en pâture aux badauds._

_Tom se retourna lentement, comme hésitant. « Tu es sûr ? » articula-t-il sans qu'aucun mot ne réussisse à franchir ses lèvres._

* * *

L'enfant frissonna étrangement. « The Snake Man » ?... Il porta un regard à ton torse nu où quelques écailles étaient visibles, pourvues de reflets irisés à la lumière du soleil d'hiver.

- Impossible, chuchota-t-il d'une voix blanche, sans réellement y croire lui-même.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tom arriva comme promis, les bras chargés de draps et tissus en tout genre afin d'aménager un coin assez confortable à l'enfant. Trois des parois de la cage furent recouvertes de toiles épaisses tandis qu'un double rideau ornait le dernier mur. Le sol fut lui aussi recouvert afin de limiter la perte de chaleur. Quelques coussins furent apportés au garçon qui dissimula le reptile entre deux gros oreillers de plumes recouverts d'un tapis de fourrure qui maintiendrait l'animal au chaud pour quelques temps. Tom s'absenta de nouveau, puis revint avec de la nourriture – des petits pains et du lait que l'enfant dévora en quelques minutes à peine, ainsi qu'un grand chocolat chaud agrémenté de marshmallows. Il s'assit ensuite face à son nouvel ami et lui sourit humblement avant de prendre la parole.

- Dis-moi, petit, commença-t-il, mal à l'aise, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc-argent releva les yeux en serrant un peu plus le grand manteau du directeur contre lui.

- Je t'offre une place dans mon cirque ambulant. Tu seras logé, nourri, et comme promis, nous sillonnerons le pays, te donnant ainsi l'occasion de peut-être croiser fortuitement tes parents. Néanmoins…

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

Il avait parlé d'une voix tranchante qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Seul son visage était dorénavant visible sous l'habit qui le recouvrait, mais Tom fut troublé de voir un regard si adulte dans un corps d'enfant. Un regard glacé, méfiant et sensiblement apeuré. Un regard d'animal sauvage prêt à riposter.

- Oh, pas grand-chose, expliqua-t-il sans parvenir à retenir un léger rire nerveux. Il te suffit de te tenir là, devant les gens qui viennent visiter le cirque.

Sans savoir ce qui l'attendait, le petit hocha la tête, si lentement que le directeur eut d'abord du mal à y croire. Puis, rayonnant et soulagé par l'assentiment qu'il venait de lui donner, il se leva en direction de la sortie de ce qui était désormais la résidence du petit.

- Avant que je n'oublie, reprit-il en se retournant, la main sur la poignée. Il te faut un nom de scène…

- « The Snake Man », c'est bien ça ? l'interrompit l'autre, faisant encore frémir Norman qui n'était pas habitué à de telles réactions – et qui s'était encore moins attendu à ce que le petit soit au courant de ce détail.

Il hocha lentement la tête sans détacher son regard de celui ambré de l'enfant.

- Oui… Et donc, pour ce qui est de ton prénom…

- Snake, répliqua aussitôt l'enfant sur le même ton sec et déterminé qu'il avait déjà utilisé. Snake, c'est très bien.

Sur ces mots, il retourna près des coussins où le serpent était paisiblement endormi. Il était rare qu'il ait ce genre d'aplomb, mais il était heureux de n'avoir pas cédé à sa timidité cette fois-là. Il ne remarqua pas le moment où Tom sortit de la cage en prenant bien soin de la refermer, déboussolé. Le directeur avait vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir un serpent face à lui, sauvage, imprévisible… _venimeux_.

Une semaine s'écoula avant que Tom ne vint solliciter son nouvel employé. Entre temps, la façade de son logement avait été entièrement refaite, désormais décorée d'un panneau en bois annonçant « The Snake Man » à son sommet, remplaçant le « The Elephant Man » qui trônait plus tôt sur une ancienne cage, bien plus petite et mal en point que celle de l'enfant.

Le serpent recueilli avait eu le temps de récupérer. Nommé Donne, il restait désormais en compagnie de l'enfant et l'informait parfois de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de la grande cage.

- Snake ! – Tom Norman grimaça en employant ce nom pour désigner l'enfant. Je dois te prévenir que tu feras l'objet de ton premier spectacle dans une heure précise ! Sois prêt !

Snake leva vers lui de grands yeux apeurés. « Sois prêt »… Oui, mais prêt à faire quoi ? Devait-il s'habiller différemment – bien que son choix soit limité, ne disposant que de son pagne et du manteau de Tom - ? Devrait-il bouger, dire quelque chose ?

Voyant le trouble sur son visage, Norman sourit gentiment et lui assura qu'il n'aurait rien d'autre à faire que de rester là sans s'occuper des passants. La seule condition était que jamais il ne devait leur tourner le dos ni se vêtir du manteau lors de ses prestations, sinon, il pouvait s'occuper de son ami le serpent – « Je suis Donne !... C'est ce que Donne dit », avait aussitôt précisé Snake sous le regard mi-effrayé, mi-amusé du directeur - autant qu'il le souhaitait durant le show.

Snake regarda les gros rideaux fermés devant lui. Dans quelques minutes, ils s'ouvriraient, le dévoilant au regard de tous. Il entendait déjà du bruit, et la voix de Tom, forte, claire, la voix d'un véritable showman :

- Garçons et filles de tous âges, clama-t-il comme une chanson entêtante, envoûtante, ne voudriez-vous pas voir quelque chose d'étrange ? Venez, approchez, et vous verrez ! C'est l'un de nos plus grands secrets.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent soudainement et un hoquet de stupeur parcourut la foule. Une fillette hurla, une autre, curieuse, tenta de passer le bras à travers l'un des barreaux. Tom la repoussa brusquement, ponctuant son geste d'un sourire vendeur afin d'atténuer son choc.

- Voici The Snake Man, l'homme-serpent ! Mi-homme, mi-reptile – à ces mots, une femme s'évanouit, retenue de peu par son mari qui lança un regard plein de reproches à l'enfant. Il parle aux serpents, c'est un fait ! Et il y a encore bien d'autres choses, vous savez…

Il continua à parler sur un ton chantant agrémenté de rimes qui donnait à la scène une atmosphère mystique, étrange… Effrayante.

Bientôt, la foule se dispersa, certaines personnes se retournant parfois pour jeter un coup d'œil à Snake qui contrôlait quelques tremblements. Face à son apparence, toutes sortes de réactions se faisaient ressentir : certains, apeurés, reculaient en le pointant du doigt comme s'il s'agissait d'un tueur sanguinaire et non d'un enfant, d'autres hurlaient, quelques-uns, encore, se moquaient ouvertement. Mais le pire de tout, c'était le mépris que certains semblaient éprouver à son égard sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. En quoi était-il si monstrueux ? Etait-ce un crime que de communiquer avec les serpents ? D'avoir des écailles sur le corps ? Il n'y était pour rien ! Ça n'était pas sa faute !

Se recroquevillant dans un coin, il sanglota quelques instants en silence, jusqu'à ce que Tom le hélât de l'extérieur. Snake s'essuya vivement les joues et rampa jusqu'à lui.

- Tu as été formidable, assura-t-il. Ne te formalise pas des réactions que les gens peuvent avoir. Après tout… C'est retrouver ta famille qui importe, pas vrai ?

Snake ne répondit rien : il voyait que le directeur arborait encore son sourire commerçant, une façade, un masque qui dissimulait ses pensées profondes, celles qui disaient qu'il avait une nouvelle attraction phare pour prendre la relève d'un Joseph Merrick toujours absent.

Les spectacles se multiplièrent, blessant de plus en plus le pauvre enfant à mesure que les remarques sur son apparence se faisaient plus acérées. Il se réfugiait dans son monde, dans ses pensées, et observait son environnement avec un œil de spectateur, comme si tout ça ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Snake devint, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, de plus en plus réservé. Il ne parlait presque plus, sauf lorsqu'il souhaitait soulever un point important. Le reste du temps, il traduisait soi-disant les paroles de ses serpents qui semblaient devenir de plus en plus nombreux autour de lui. Donne, frêle et plus fin que les autres, était celui qui ne le quittait jamais. Snake veillait personnellement à le nourrir et dormait en le tenait contre son abdomen pour maintenir une chaleur constante.

Les années défilèrent, Snake vieillit, tout comme Donne et les autres. La Femme Electrique, l'Homme le plus Grand du Monde, la Femme la plus Petite et le soi-disant Télépathe se volatilisèrent, tout comme Tom qui était parti à la recherche de son Elephant Man qui n'était jamais revenu. Seul Snake restait, enfermé dans sa cage depuis tout petit. Il avait à présent le corps d'un jeune adulte, toujours notablement plus maigre que la moyenne. Ses cheveux avaient été coupés plus courts et le manteau de Tom ne servait depuis longtemps que de demeure à ses amis serpents. Seulement vêtu d'un pagne, il supportait le froid de l'hiver sous un drap fin et la chaleur de l'été comme si lui-même avait été un animal à sang-froid.

Snake n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de ses conditions de vie tout le temps que Tom Norman était là. Hélas, depuis son départ, Arthur avait repris la tête du cirque, toujours aussi cruel. L'homme-serpent était désormais l'attraction la plus populaire, mais également la seule qui valait un détour par la foire. Snake l'avait depuis longtemps comprit : si cet homme l'avait ramené le jour où il l'avait trouvé dans la rue, c'était uniquement pour une raison :

Chaque cirque a besoin d'un monstre à présenter.

Chaque jour la même rengaine. Assis derrière les barreaux de son étroite prison dont seuls subsistaient quelques morceaux de tissus déchirés, il regardait passer les badauds d'un air las. Leurs remarques, bien qu'il fût habitué à les entendre plusieurs fois par jour depuis des années, l'atteignaient toujours en plein cœur, quand bien même il n'y prêtait pas attention. Cependant, il s'évertuait à afficher un air neutre. « L'air impassible d'un monstre sans émotions », comme il avait un jour entendu une jeune femme l'affirmer avec un ton de psychanalyste confirmée. Peut-être avait-elle eu raison, peut-être que non, lui-même ne pouvait rien en dire.

- Allez, debout !

- Bouge, fais quelque chose !

Comme d'habitude, Snake se prenait des projectiles et était l'objet de manifestations bruyantes, comme un animal en cage. Comme un serpent emprisonné.

- Tu crois qu'il nous comprend ? se risqua une petite fille qui lui lançait un regard plein de pitié.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua celui qui semblait être son frère aîné en coulant le même regard au monstre de cirque. Si c'était le cas, ça serait vraiment horrible…

Il prit sa sœur par le bras et l'attira loin de la foule, lançant un dernier regard à l'être en captivité. Il était en prison dans une cage, en prison dans un corps dont il n'était pas responsable de l'apparence. Emprisonné par le dégoût qu'il inspirait.

- Allez ! Debout, monstre sans valeur ! ricana une affreuse femme qui, de toute évidence, possédait une immense fortune et un rang social élevé.

Ses amis s'esclaffèrent bruyamment et chaque éclat de rire était un nouveau morceau de métal enfoncé à même le cœur du jeune homme.

« Monstre de malheur… »

* * *

Un matin, cependant, une foule atypique se réunit devant la cage qui était sa demeure. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'illusion de jamais revoir ses parents, mais il fut cependant étonné de voir que cette fois, les visiteurs ne semblaient pas être des passants ordinaires. De plus, ça n'étaient pas là ses heures de spectacle.

- Ca suffit, vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Alors dans ce cas, nous le prenons, répliqua une voix ironique mais loin de ne pas être élégante.

La première chose que Snake vit de ses visiteurs fut une main qui écartait les rideaux… Si on pouvait qualifier ce membre de main. En effet, l'inconnu qui avait parlé arborait une prothèse en guise de main et avant-bras droits, qui avait la particularité de n'être qu'un squelette sans chair. Ensuite, il remarqua la goutte tracée sous son œil gauche.

Le jeune homme n'était pas seul. Derrière lui, une femme qui donnait l'impression d'être une dompteuse de fauves venait de ligoter Arthur, l'air sévère, et le menaçait, appuyée par un autre jeune homme qui semblait légèrement plus jeune. Enfin, une autre personne était présente, beaucoup plus jeune, mais Snake n'aurait su déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Les quatre nouveaux semblaient faire partie d'une troupe de cirque, et celui à la prothèse squelettique semblait être le meneur.

Sur la défensive, Donne s'approcha en sifflant des barreaux, prêt à attaquer. Snake l'attrapa sans détacher son regard des autres.

- Qui êtes-vous, et que voulez-vous ?! C'est ce que dit Donne.

- Alors ton nom est Donne ? sourit le meneur, poli.

- Je suis Donne ! Lui, c'est Snake. C'est écrit, vous ne savez pas lire ?! C'est Donne qui le dit, précisa encore Snake.

L'homme ne sembla pas comprendre. Il releva la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il les posa de nouveau sur Snake, le détaillant de plus près. Il remarqua les écailles qui étaient son signe distinctif, ainsi que la présence des nombreux serpents à ses côtés alors que ceux-ci auraient très bien pu s'échapper entre les barreaux.

Souriant, il tendit une main au jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

- Je suis Joker. Et voici Doll, Beast et Dagger. Nous faisons partie du Cirque de l'Arche de Noé qui passait par là.

Les présentant, il désigna d'abord l'androgyne à ses côtés – qui s'avérait donc être une jeune fille -, puis la femme au fouet qui pestait toujours après Arthur et enfin le jeune homme qui pointait actuellement un couteau sur la gorge du directeur de Snake.

- Il me semble que… tu es quelqu'un de spécial, prononça-t-il, et pour une fois ce mot ne sonna pas comme une insulte aux oreilles de Snake.

Il s'aperçut alors que la mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage de la plus jeune des filles dissimulait une brûlure grave qui prenait la moitié de son visage. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que les deux autres eussent aussi un secret à dissimuler.

- Nous parcourons le pays de long en large en donnant des représentations çà et là, continua donc Joker en tenant un discours qui semblait étrangement familier à Snake. Tu peux nous rejoindre, si tu le souhaites. Tu auras une vraie tente et… de vrais repas.

Il posa ensuite les yeux sur les serpents qui s'animaient un peu partout.

- Ils sont avec moi, affirma Snake sans autre forme de procès.

Derrière, Dagger lança un regard curieux.

- Ils mordent ? se risqua-t-il à demander alors que Donne s'agitait, furieux, entre les mains de Snake.

Joker lâcha un rire bref et se tourna vers son ami.

- Bien sûr, Dagger, si tu les provoques ! dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Snake lui lança un regard intrigué. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réponse. Doll se hâta d'aller ouvrir la porte et se recula pour laisser la place aux éventuels reptiles qui souhaiteraient s'échapper. Aucun d'entre eux ne bougea, restant à proximité de Snake.

- Ça se voit qu'ils ne sont pas du genre à se jeter sur les gens sans préavis, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire à Dagger.

- Ils n'ont pas assez mauvais goût pour se risquer à te mordre, renchérit Joker, moqueur.

Doll tendit ensuite la main à Snake qui hésita.

- Allez, viens ! lui intima-t-elle non sans un grand sourire.

- Tu pourras nous quitter si tu le souhaites, lui assura Joker, redevenu sérieux, en comprenant là où le menaient ses pensées.

Snake les suivit donc, hésitant, méfiant, mais ne pouvant résister au besoin de s'échapper de cette cage dont il n'était pas sorti depuis un nombre considérable d'années. Joker lui prêta son manteau pour la route, ouvrant la marche, et Dagger ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil anxieux aux reptiles qui suivaient derrière eux. Seul Donne restait perché autour du cou du charmeur de serpents.

Ils arrivèrent enfin face à une grande place occupée par un nombre impressionnant de roulotes, tentes et charrettes. Au milieu se dressait fièrement un grand chapiteau de cirque. Les gens riaient, se saluaient ou étaient en grande conversation autour d'eux. Personne ne prêta attention à l'étrange apparence de Snake, ni même aux serpents qui le suivaient de près.

- Joker, qui c'est ? demanda une petite fille curieuse.

- Ouais, Joker, qui tu nous ramènes ? renchérit un garçon qui lui ressemblait.

Derrière eux, un homme fort musclé détaillait le nouveau et adressa un regard inquisiteur à Joker sans pour autant prendre la parole.

- Snake, voici Wendy, Peter et Jumbo, les présenta Joker avant de se tourner de nouveaux vers ce dernier. Tout va bien, c'est l'un de mes amis.

- On a trouvé un nouveau frère ! rit Doll en s'approchant du nouveau.

Peter et Wendy semblaient avoir un avis partagé, mais cela ne préoccupa pas Snake. Il fixait le sol, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il n'osait pas y croire, comme s'il avait peur d'espérer. Malgré tout, un étrange sentiment montait en lui, une vague de joie sincère telle qu'il n'en avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps.

Joker avait bien dit… « L'un de mes amis » ?


End file.
